The Christmas Favor
by MurdocksChicka
Summary: Kara surprises someone.


Title: The Christmas Favor  
  
By: Kara Kirk ( Murdy )  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: Kara surprises someone.  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to you Gina. I wrote this for you because I wanted to thank you for being a wonderful friend. This story has only been sent to you. Fore it has a special meaning. It might not make a whole lot of sense…. Just for the main fact I haven't slept yet because I was writing this. LOL…I just wanted you to know that you will always be my influence and strength when things go awry. Thanks again. Pay no attention to the typos or bad grammar. J  
  
  
The Christmas Favor  
  
  
"I don't like this Face." Hannibal said. "Did you run a check on her?"  
  
"Yes and she's clean. She has no military connections. Except that her father was a Vietnam Vet."  
  
"Face." The Colonel shook his head.  
  
"Come one Hannibal. It's 2 days before Christmas. What have we got to lose?"  
  
"20 years of our life if she's a bird dog for Decker."  
  
"I have good vibes about this girl. Come on. It's a simple Christmas favor. A time for giving and receiving."  
  
"This isn't a normal job though. And BA isn't going to like this one little bit."  
  
"We'll just get him to drink a tall glass of wholesome milk or something. What would be different from any other time?"  
  
"Ok ok. But I want to be prepared in case anything should happen to go wrong."  
  
"Shall I spring Murdock?"  
  
Hannibal sighed. "Yeah, we're going to need a pilot."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kara was sitting on a bench resting her tired and aching feet. Watching the crowds of people walk past her, hurrying to get last minute Christmas shopping done.  
  
"Next year I'm gonna start shopping in July. This is ridiculous." She thought. But smiled as she pulled out a crystal figurine from one of her shopping bags. Sitting on a mirrored base were 2 little girls holding a plaque that said 'friends forever'.  
  
"Will I ever get the chance to give this to her?" She said out loud. She wrapped up the figurine back in the bubble protection. The familiar sound of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed and answered in a tired voice. "Hello?"  
  
"To whom am I speakin' to?"  
  
"Uh this is Kara."  
  
"Congratulations Kara. Ya just won a trip of your choice to anywhere in the world."  
  
"Are YOU serious? Or is this some prank?"  
  
"I am absolutely positively sure this is no prank ma'am. If ya go to Capital City Mall and meet one of our representatives in the food court, we can take care of the paper work and get you on your way ASAP."  
  
"Oh my God! I AM at the Capital City Mall right now!"  
  
"Well you're in luck. One of our representatives is there right now also. He'll be glad to meet with ya."  
  
"Oh thank you so much MR ah….umm…"  
  
"Clarence Wickersham the Third."  
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Wickersham. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"See ya soon. Bye now."  
  
"Who needs the A-Team. I just won a trip to anywhere I want to go. And I know just the place." She thought.  
  
Kara ran to the other end of the mall passing Santa and dodging the crowd of shoppers. She finally reached the food court and caught her breath. A handsome blonde haired man in a very expensive looking suit accidentally bumped into her.  
  
"Oh excuse me." He said "I'm in a hurry to meet a winner of our free trip for anywhere in the world. I didn't see you. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Really? I'm here--- Hey I won a free trip to anyplace around the world. I got a call from a Mr. Clarence Wickersham the Third."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"It's Kara. Kara Kirk."  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Kirk. If you would just follow me, we have some paper work---"  
  
"PECK! STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
"Uh Oh. DECKER!" He grabbed her free hand and ran for the revolving doors.  
  
"What the HELL is going on?" She yelled.  
  
"I'll explain some other time." They ran through the lot with Decker and the MP's close behind.  
  
"PECK STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!"   
  
They were heading towards a black and gray van accented with a red stripe. The sound of gunfire erupted through the parking lot. Kara screamed as she was launched into the open sliding doors. The vehicle sped off with a squealing of the tires and the smell of burning rubber.   
"Would someone PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Ms. Kirk, I'm Hannibal Smith."  
  
"Of the A-Team! You guys came through."  
  
"Of course. The person chasing you was Colonel Decker. He wants nothing more than to see us behind bars. And the person you ran with is Templeton Peck."  
  
"Ah just call me Face."  
  
"Sitting next to you is Howlin' Mad Murdock, and the guy doing the fancy driving and who also looks like a jewelry store is BA Baracus."  
  
"Watch it sucka."  
  
"Now Ms. Kirk…"  
  
"Please call me Kara."  
  
"Kara, Why does it mean so much for you to see this friend of yours?"  
  
"Well Hannibal, she has been there for me when I needed her the most. I know if I need to talk or just vent I know I can always go to her. She is a very important person in my life. She lifts my spirits when I'm down or depressed. She is my influence and strength. I've wanted to meet her for the longest time; I just didn't know how to come about it. So I contacted you guys. I know you are very expensive, but I don't have the money to pay your fee. Things are really tight. But I promise you, I'll find someway, somehow to repay you."  
  
"Don't worry bout it lil mama. Money ain't no thang. We do it for free." BA said.  
  
"You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Well what do you say guys?"  
  
"Let's do it mein Colonel."  
  
"Face?"  
  
"Yeah I'm in. Consider this a Christmas Favor from us to you."  
  
"Oh thank you." Kara said with tears streaming down her face. This really means the world to me."  
  
"Congratulations you just hired the A-Team."  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
"I ain't goin' on no plane Hannibal."  
  
"BA will you stop being such a cry baby."  
  
"I ain't goin' up. 'Specially if that crazy fool is flyin."  
  
"Honestly BA. It's Christmas. Don't you have a heart?"  
  
"Yeah but when it comes to flyin' NO!"  
  
"I told Face you would have a fit. So we got you a boat ticket."  
  
"Ya did?"  
  
"Yes." Face said as he reached for the piece of paper in his suit jacket.  
  
"Thanks guys. No more knockin' me out." BA went to grab the ticket from Face when Murdock snuck up from behind and pierced his neck with a syringe.  
  
"You guys gonna pay."  
  
The Colonel and Murdock caught BA before he hit the unconscious.  
  
"Nighty night." Face said.  
  
"Do you guys go through this all the time?"  
  
"Sure do Muchacha. He's been like this ever since I crashed that chopper in Nam."  
  
"Umm ok."  
  
"See Kara, BA doesn't get along with Murdock."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz I'm nuttier than an almond bar."  
  
"Huh? Did I miss something?" She said as she followed the men on the plane.  
  
"He's crazy. He lives in a looney bin." Face said.  
  
"Oh that's…nice to know. I think."  
  
  
  
  
After the plane had been in the air for three hours, Kara had wandered up to the cockpit.  
  
"Hey there Chiquita."  
  
"Hiya Murdock. Mind if I sit up here with you?"  
  
"Nope nope. It's gets lonely up here sometimes. So this friend of yours means this much?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I wish I could live closer to her. But to tell ya the truth, I am really nervous."  
  
"It'll be ok."  
  
"I hope so. I got her this crystal figurine that says 'friends forever' on it. I hope she likes it."  
  
"I'm sure she will. I take it she doesn't know you're comin'?"  
  
"No. I didn't tell her. I wanted to surprise. I'm just afraid she won't like me."  
  
"Nah she will no matter what. You seem like a nice girl."  
  
'Aww thanks."  
  
" 'Sides she's your friend and she's gonna like ya for who ya are. Long as you respect her, she's gonna respect YOU."  
  
"Is it true you're really…uh…"  
  
"Crazy?"  
  
"Yeah." She said embarrassed.  
  
"Yuppers crazy like a fox."  
  
"You don't seem crazy to me."  
  
"Shhh…Don't tell the guys that. It'll ruin my rep."  
  
'Your secret is safe with me."  
  
He looked at her with soft brown eyes as he winked and flashed her a heart-melting smile.  
  
"Thanks Murdock. I think I'm gonna go take a nap."  
  
"OK Muchacha. See ya on the flip side."  
  
"Murdock," She said again when she got to the cock pit door.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"If ya get us on the ground safely, I'll treat ya to ice cream."  
  
"You're on. No worries."  
  
She smiled and left the pilot alone.  
  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
"Well this is the place."  
  
"I'm so nervous."  
  
"Want us to go with you?"  
  
"Hannibal would ya please?"  
  
"Hey where am I?"  
  
"Good mornin' Sleepin' Beauty."  
  
"Ya put me on a plane didn't ya? I'm gonna know ya suckas into next week."  
  
"Sergeant that's enough. We need to help Kara do this." They got out of the rental car and followed Kara to the door.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Her palms were sweaty and her hand shook. The adrenaline built up as she rang the bell.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for Gina Price."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry you just missed her. She went on a trip with some of her friends."  
  
"Umm thank you."  
  
"Sure dear."  
  
Kara turned and felt the tears sting her eyes. "She's gone. I missed her. I'm sorry I drug you guys the whole way here. I should have e-mailed her first." She put he head in her hands and cried. Murdock pulled her into a hug while the rest of the team tried to comfort her. She wiped the tears away and started walking to the car. Just as they were about to get in, a young woman wit blonde hair came running up to them.  
  
"Pardon me, have you seen a little carry bag laying on the ground by chance?"  
  
"No sorry ma'am." Hannibal said. The two locked eyes and smiled bashfully.   
  
"I must have left it inside. Thank you much."  
  
Kara turned around and looked at the blonde. "You live HERE?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Gina?"  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"It's me Kara."  
  
"Murdy?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Gina exclaimed. They embraced and cried tears of joy.  
  
"I have something for you." Kara reached into her jacket pocket and fished out a neatly wrapped box.  
  
"For me?"  
  
Gina unwrapped the small gift and took the trinket out of the box. "Oh Murdy, I LOVE it. Thank you matey."  
  
"I just wanted ya to know how much you mean to me. You are a wonderful friend, no matter how far apart we live. I'll always be one step behind if ya need me."  
  
The girls embraced again. "Merry Christmas Gina."  
  
"Merry Christmas Kara."  
  
The Colonel turned to his men with a smile on his face. " I love it when friends come together."  
  
  



End file.
